Prince of The Golden Dragon
by Yurianna Shan Liu
Summary: Sequel of "Knowing the Qiaos' Past". The crystal the Qiaos owned apparently kept a secret. That's when the artist Liu Bei knew those...


**Hi, meet ya again! And as my promise... *looks at last chapter of the prequel***

**Whacks! I'm a month late?*looks at readers* Wait, wait. I'm not pregnant! I update it late! GRUUOOOOOOOOOOOHHH!**

**Goddammit... :(**

**By the way, for another warning: this is the sequel of "Knowing the Qiaos Past", " The Prince of Golden Dragon". Maybe the Qiaos' role are still the main priority, but focus here will grow on Lu Bu, Guan Yu and Diao Chan's love triangle, Zhen Ji and Zhao Yun... Those all. Oh, and Zhang Liao too!**

**Meh, just read to find out. And warning, some of the characters have sex changes.**

**DISCLAIMER: KOEI! Who else? Me? Oh, yes. It's me... In my dreams!**

**Two Qiaos series**

**The Prince of Golden Dragon**

Chapter 1: The Arrival of the Three Brothers

_" The crystal will be the one which reunites you two..__. Never give it to the evil, for they are on to its' power."_

Da Qiao ran hopelessly inside a great forest of thorned trees. Eyes watering desperately, trying to look out an exit; Ears ringing with echoes of strange but familiar voices; Her body kept trying to run and run, collecting all the energy it could get; Her brain spinning around, along with a scared and nervous heart...

Until suddenly, a great light waited right in front of her, and a familiar figure appeared there, waving hands.

" SIS! SIS!" It shouted.

" Xiao Qiao?" Da Qiao's hope rose to her maximum. She quickened her steps, while tears of joy flowing around her cheeks. Soon after that, The Two Qiaos were hugging each other.

" SIS!"

" XIAO QIAO!"

But soon after that, the thorny forest behind them turned to a shadow, full of darkness and sin. It came towards them and stopped their happy moment. Instead, he turned it into a scary one. The Two Qiaos shivered, hugging even more tightly than ever.

" Give me..." It said, in a great sensation of horror.

" W-What's your deal?" Da Qiao asked the shadow of horror.

" Yeah, d-don't disturb us." Xiao Qiao added, trying to be brave.

" Your crystal. Give it to me." It replied.

" Never!" Xiao Qiao yelled," Our dad told us to keep it well. We're not going to give it to you!"

" Really? Well then..." The shadow enlarged itself. Big, big, BIG... To the size of a great giant, and like a great tsunami, it swallowed the screaming Two Qiaos...

" KYAAAA!" Da Qiao woke up from her bed. She looked around worriedly, and realized that it was her nightmare - again. Since that reunion, they always have the same nightmare.

" Oww... Sis..." Xiao Qiao groaned on the floor. Da Qiao sighed with a jawsdrop. Without any reason, Xiao Qiao usually jumped out the bed when she had nightmares and... Thud, thud, thud.

" Nightmare again?" Xiao Qiao nodded.

" Me too." Da Qiao replied," and it's the same dream for more than a month!"

" Same here..." Xiao Qiao agreed.

Da Qiao walked slowly, and looked outside through the window, her hand holding the sapphire which reunited them once. Curious, worried... All into one. Xiao Qiao stood up and ran and stopped beside her beloved sister, watching the midnight view...

* * *

><p>The next day...<p>

" Yawn~" Xiao Qiao yawned as the Qiaos were on the way to Wu Cafe, like usual. The nightmare was an awful thing for them - since they couldn't sleep for the rest of the night...

" Hi, guys!" Sun Shang Xiang yelled as soon as she saw them. Soon after that, she ran to their back and patted their shoulders hard. Well, you would never imagine how did she do that... -_-

" Ow, SSX..." Da Qiao groaned, rubbing her painful shoulder. Then, they walked with her, sleepily.

" Hey, what's wrong? Back to school isn't a bad thing, huh?" Sun Shang Xiang asked.

" No, we're just... Not enough sleeping." Xiao Qiao replied.

" Oh, ho. I see..." Sun Shang Xiang smiled brightly, understood what did they mean. She also knew about their dream, and whatever.

" SSX! OHAYOU!_(Ohayou gozaimasu, means good morning, but you may shorten it to 'ohayou'.)_" Zhu Rong and Zhen Ji yelled, as if they were competing, who yelled the loudest.

" You two!" A girl behind them hit their head, maybe some problem with that, eh? After they gathered...

" So, she's SSX?" The girl asked Zhen Ji. Zhen Ji nodded. The girl smiled and said," I'm Cai Wenji. Nice to meet you."

" I'm Sun Shang Xiang, SSX for short." Sun Shang Xiang responded," And these two are Da Qiao and Xiao Qiao."

" Hi, hi, hi!" Suddenly, out from nowhere, Xing Cai appeared right in front of them with Yue Ying and another girl.

" You didn't introduce that girl to me? How rude." Xing Cai joked, but then Yue Ying said," She's just kidding by the way. Oh, this girl's Bao Sanniang."

" And I'm Cai Wenji." Cai Wenji said, shaking hands with Bao Sanniang. Next, Sun Quan ran quickly with ANOTHER one. But it seemed that...

" Brother Zhongmou?" Sun Shang Xiang asked," What are you doing here?"

" You..." Sun Quan replied," You forgot your lunch."

" Oh, thanks." Muttering, she took the lunch box from Sun Quan.

" By the way, what are you chics doing around here?" Sun Quan asked.

" New friends." Cai Wenji replied," I think that I won't miss my home this way."

" Home?" Bao Sanniang asked.

" Gonna tell y'all someday." Cai Wenji replied.

" And you are?" Da Qiao asked the girl. Well, I suppose meeting friends didn't make her sleepy anymore.

" Lian Shi." The girl replied.

Sun Quan smiled at that girl, with blushing cheeks. He was lucky SSX didn't notice it, unless...

" THWAK!" I think she did.

" I told you, Brother. Don't blush like that in front of us!" She growled, making the whole girls to laugh, with 1001 ways. In this time, Diao Chan came and made the laugh louder with another girl.

" That's... Strange of you, Boss Quan." Xiao Qiao laughed.

" Yeah. Hahaha..." Yue Ying added, wiping her tears away for laughing too much.

" So guys..." Diao Chan said," Whatcha all doing?"

" Aha, Diao Chan!" Zhen Ji gasped," Such the right time you came here."

" Really?" Diao Chan asked, then she asked to the girl," Whatcha think, Wang Yuanji?"

" Uh... I...don't...know." Wang Yuanji replied, which was enough to confuse everyone. Especially Yue Ying, she's ever met one of her friend called Wei Yan who spoke the same way Yuanji did.

" Well, Wang Yuanji is a French. She's not used to speaking English, so..." Diao Chan said, laughing. But then, Wang Yuanji kicked the latter for laughing her.

" C'est pour se moquer de moi." She said, grumbled. Zhen Ji gulped as soon as she saw her 'rough' side. The girls then walked away, while Sun Quan ran towards them and away.

" So you're from Paris, Yuanji?" Cai Wenji asked delightfully," You have to know that I lived there."

" You two are French?" Bao Sanniang asked. The two girls nodded.

" Whoa, I always wish I could go there... I know that it's beautiful."

" Yes, beautiful." Cai Wenji said.

" Bee-au-tee-ful." Wang Yuanji nodded.

Conversations started here and there, without anything called 'limit'. Suddenly...

" GET AWAY! GET AWAY!" A girl screamed at the top of her lungs, running as fast as lightning.

" HEY, YOU CAN'T GO WITH MY BLADE!" A man chased the girl angrily. 'What's wrong with the girl?,' Da Qiao thought,' Is that girl a thief?'

The girl ran extremely fast and fast... But the girls were able to get her and hide her somewhere.

" Stop it!" The girl shouted as soon as they hid.

" Ssst..."

" Okay, so what do you want from me?" The girl asked, but after that she looked at Diao Chan." You... The one I met with Fengxian?" Diao Chan was confused about the girl's statement.

" And you... The one with my brother..." She said, looking at SSX. Da Qiao, however, felt familiar of her while the others weren't.

" That long black hair..." Da Qiao muttered," And that a-little-red face... And that blade..." Everyone looked at Da Qiao with question mark.

" AH!" Xiao Qiao understood what did her sister mutter. She pointed to the girl," You... Are the Goddess of War, Yunchang!"

" I think so." The girl replied," But I think 'God of War' is better."

" What?" Sun Shang Xiang asked, wondering if Yunchang's a rival for her in being a tomboy," But you're a girl!"

" I should be bornt as a boy," The girl sighed," But it turned out like this." Sun Shang Xiang after hearing this, concluding that the girl's REALLY her rival that way. After years she thought that she was the only girl who wished to be a boy, now...

" So what are you doing here, Yunchang?" Lian Shi asked," Just now a man chased you as if you stole something from him."

" Oh, that's COW COW. He's someone like that. He stole my blade just now, and I took it back."

" And he assumed you as a thief for that? What a COW." Zhen Ji replied, while saying the 'COW' rudely, without any respect for that 'COW COW' guy.

" Cao Cao, styled Mengde." Yunchang said," Always mistaken as 'COW COW'."

" Cao Cao... Hmmm... He's really a 'COW' after all." Zhu Rong commented," No wonder Zhen Ji gave another taunt for him."

" Hey, we've got to hurry, we're almost late!" Bao Sanniang shouted. Everyone jumped in shock and ran, following Yunchang too...

* * *

><p>" So, uh..." Yunchang tried to ask SSX, but it seemed that she forgot her name.<p>

" It's Sun Shang Xiang, or simply SSX." SSX replied.

" Oh, so... SSX. That time, you and my brother were... What were you both doing?"

" Met in coincidence." SSX replied, but then she couldn't say that. A familiar man came towards them, and turned back. Yunchang waved to that man." BROTHER!" She yelled. That man went to her and asked her whether she was all right. She nodded.

That man came to SSX and said," We meet again, Lady Sun."

" Hey..." SSX grunted, though there was the fact that she blushed.

" He's my brother," Yunchang said," Name's Liu Bei, styled Xuande."

" H-Hi..." SSX lowered her head, thousands of feeling circled her.

" Brother, Brother!" A boy came towards them. He looked at SSX and said, hitting her back," Hey, don't do that in front of my brother!"

" Fei, I told you not doing that again..." Yunchang sighed.

" Man, Bei... That guy's rude."

" WHAT DID YOU SAY?" The boy growled in deep anger, but the next moment, Liu Bei calmed him down.

" He's Zhang Fei, styled Yide." Liu Bei said," Yide, this girl's the one I told you before, Sun Shang Xiang."

" Oh, sorry..." Zhang Fei said," I'm Zhang Fei."

" And I'm Sun Shang Xiang, but you may call me SSX." Sun Shang Xiang replied.

" YUNCHANG!" Lu Bu, the strongest guy SSX ever knew, ran and hugged her quickly.

" F-Fengxian..." Yunchang, shocked and blushed at the same time, replied," It's been long, eh?"

" Oh, so you loved Fengxian..." Zhang Fei said.

" What? Uh... Well... I... Uh..." Yunchang blushed even more and more.

SSX thought,' Gee, if Diao Chan knew this, will she...'

* * *

><p>" So that's what I saw..." Diao Chan sighed, ending her story to Zhang Liao, her childhood friend. Diao Chan was in a little crush to him, but she loved Fengxian more...<p>

" Really?" Zhang Liao asked, then he muttered." Interesting..."

" What I want to know is about Yunchang. She seemed to be so near to him."

" Well..." Zhang Liao muttered," Yunchang, eh?"

" YEAH! That girl! Sometimes, you know, I feel like I need to crush her. I can't let anyone taking my Fengxian." Diao Chan shouted. Zhang Liao was a little shocked for that dialogue, and was a little heart broken. If only he dared to confess his love earlier...

Diao Chan sobbed softly, in despair... And envy. And it's all for the sake of love...

* * *

><p>After school, 3 p.m.,...<p>

" You are coming, Yunchang?" Da Qiao asked.

" I bet my brothers missed Wu Cafe as well, since even me missed the capuccino again." Yunchang replied, laughing heartily.

" Great, then. We are on the way as well. Hope my Brother didn't open the cafe that fast." Sun Shang Xiang whooped happily, then she pulled Yunchang's hand and ran more quickly than ever. The Qiaos chased them from behind, along with Zhen Ji and the other girls.

Only Diao Chan, walked slowly. Her face looked so pale. Her heart was filled with solid anger and envy. She stared hard at Yunchang, the one who seemed to have taken Fengxian away from her side. She lowered her head and as soon as they disappeared from her sight, she yelled aloud, looking at the suddenly going-to-rain sky.

" I will never forgive you... Yunchang..."

* * *

><p>" KYAAA!" Yue Ying screamed as streams of hot coffee almost spilled to her, thanks to Wenji's carelessness.<p>

" Oops, sorry..." Cai Wenji apologized.

" You're alright?" Zhen Ji asked.

" O... OK..." Yue Ying replied, though she seemed to cry a little. 'What a crybaby...' Zhen Ji thought. Suddenly from the door there came some guests...

" BROTHER! ZHANG FEI!" Yunchang greeted her siblings warmly," Here, take a seat."

" Ah..." Liu Bei commented, looking around," Wu Cafe. It doesn't change a lot, eh, Fei?"

" Yeah, Brother..." Zhang Fei replied," Makes me reminded about the mocca I had a long, long time ago."

" Oh, so they are your brothers..." Bao Sanniang muttered, but as soon as she saw Liu Bei, her heart suddenly beat uncontrollably. She quickly ran and meowed loudly **(A/N: OMG... Is she a cat?) **and screamed. " LIU BEI!" She screamed, taking a pen and a book," YOUR AUTOGRAPH!" Liu Bei jumped in shock for the impact. Bao Sanniang kept asking him to do so. Liu Bei finally did after some persuasion. He noticed that it was not his autograph in the book. Lots of famous artists' autographs were there as well. When he asked her what's going on, she replied cheesily," Collection. Autograph collection."

Then it was Lu Bu who entered the cafe. He looked around and spotted Yunchang, talking with her friends with a cup of capuccino. He sat beside her, and cleared his throat, just to notice her that he was with her. Yunchang blushed even deeper, her slight red face turned redder and redder. A few minutes later, the whole crew in Wu Cafe should be back into business.

On the way, however, the door swung open, revealing an angry Diao Chan...

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, great. I broke my promise... Again... :'(<strong>

**I know I'm not dependable. *sob***

***looks at readers***

**Okay, by the way. That's the first chapter of the Two Qiaos' second season : "The Prince of Golden Dragon" Thank you for reading, please review and stay tuned! ^^**

**And I suppose...**

***cries out loud* I WILL UPDATE LATE AGAIN! \(^o^)/**


End file.
